Getting a second chance, thank you so much!
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Where am I...? It feels like I'm in water, but... I'm able to breathe... Everything around me is red, it can't be water? I feel darkness, anger, all around me... I'm sinking into it... Well then... I guess this is my punishment? (Positive/Foil Shipping one-shot fanfic)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL or any of its characters, this is a positive/foil shipping fanfiction (Yuma x Rei/Vector) a yaoi, boy x boy one shot, if you don't like yaoi then don't read…**

* * *

**Getting a second chance, thank you so much!**

The setting was a submerged water-like realm, but it was all red as if it was an ocean of blood, there was no sign of life, it was completely dark, the only source light which reflected the red waters was focused on an individual who was sinking into the bloody depths. His spiky orange hair appeared to slightly dance in the waters, his half opened purples eyes as he gazed up at the small source of light that was becoming smaller.

He was wearing a dark outfit consisting of a black fur-collared jacket, black pants and dark purple shoes. His clothing was covered in scratches, ripped slightly as if he had been through hell, as he looked beaten and defeated. It was Vector, he was falling into this abyss he had just been absorbed by Don Thousand, and this bloody dark ocean which he was sinking in was some kind of astral plane as he was being absorbed into the being.

_Where am I...? It feels like I'm in water, but... I'm able to breathe... Everything around me is red, it can't be water? I feel darkness, anger, all around me... I'm sinking into it..._

_Well then... I guess this is my punishment? For all the sins I committed, the sins of my life, and my past life..._

_It's strange but... I feel... _

_At peace with everything, despite all that I did, I'm able to accept this gruesome fate that awaits me when reach the bottom of this void..._

_This must be the core of Don Thousand... My body's already been absorbed, so I must be a spirit now, this must be the process in which my soul is devoured into him..._

_A fitting end to someone like me... I slaughtered countless lives, betrayed my comrades, and sold my soul for power... I deserve what's about to happen to me..._

_It wasn't as painfully as I thought it would be? But perhaps when I reach the bottom that's when it will begin..._

_The hell that awaits me for my sins in my past life, and my Barian life..._

_But in spite of the dark acts I've committed throughout my entire existence, I can die knowing that I did at least one noble thing, I did something good in the end, didn't I...? Yuma-kun..._

_Your words were such a comfort to be Yuma, even now in my death I'll be happy with the words I heard coming from your voice Yuma-Kun, you really are such a simple soul Yuma... But..._

_I always loved that about that you... Huh? Love? Your heart is overflowing with such warmth and shining light Yuma... It just seems to chase the darkness away... The real me was never Vector, the Barian emperor..._

_You were right about me Yuma... Rei Shingetsu is who am I, I can never truly forget the crimes that my past self committed, but... I start anew, well maybe not in this life... But who knows?_

Vector had a faint smile on his face as he continued to sink to the bottom into the blood ocean, suddenly his outline began to glow a purple aura which kept on flashing every few seconds as Vector looked at his hand watching the aura fade in and out as his smile began fainter. This aura surrounding his spiritual body was a sign that he was almost completely absorbed into Don Thousand, as his body started to enveloped into the aura.

"I guess it's time huh? Yuma... I guess I did feel something for you after all" he said to himself with a single tear shedding from his eye as that clear tear seemed to float back up from the bloody sea

Vector's body started to become transparent and then solid like a light bulb was flickering on and off he was becoming solid and then transparent as his body continued to become covered by the purple aura. As more tears shed from Vector's eyes, he still had a smile on his face as the final stage of his soul was being absorbed into Don Thousand's core was beginning, various images rushed started to rush through his mind.

As if it was series of clips in his head, from the time when he met Yuma and the times they spent together when he was Rei Shingetsu, even to the times when he duelled against him as Vector and to his final moments when Yuma tried to save and was even willing to die alongside Vector, just so he wouldn't be alone. And finally time Yuma's bright smiling face was the last thing he saw in his head as his body was glowing purple.

_**I'll just believe in him one more time!**_

_**Even if he has no heart or soul, I honestly believe he can have them!**_

_**Vector, even you have a good heart!**_

_**You were a cheerful, nosy jerk who and though you caused me a ton o' grief, everyone loved you!**_

_**The real you was how you were when you were Shingetsu Rei!**_

_**Yeah, let's do it, Shingetsu...**_

_**You're not alone!**_

_**I'll protect you...**_

"I know you can beat Don Thousand Yuma-Kun..." Vector stated his final words as his spiritual body turned into a purple light which then shapes into a sphere which continued to descend into the darkness

**Shingetsu!**

**Shingetsu!**

The purple sphere reacted slightly as what was left of Vector was reacting to something, suddenly further near the surface of the red waters a white light suddenly appeared as it came rushing after the sphere that was now Vector. It began to shape and form as it was the source of the voice that calling out to Vector to the name of 'Shingetsu' as it suddenly formed into Yuma, he had a serious but worried look as he falling after Vector.

_Yuma...? Is it you? Yuma..._

Through Vector's point of view he could Yuma whose outline was surrounded in a white aura as he appeared transparent as he trying to reach out to Vector's sphere as it was reacting to Yuma, suddenly his vision started to darken and became blurry, he wanted to call out to Yuma but he wasn't able to as everything became dark as Yuma's voice was just echoing out of Vector's hearing until everything went silent...

* * *

The setting had now changed, as the scene faded into a large room with beds, the window was opened as a gentle breeze blew into the room, in one of beds was a sleeping Vector, he was shirtless as his shirt and coat was gone as bandages from his shoulder to his stomach was. He appeared to be resting, and lying beside him by his bed was a sleeping Yuma, his head resting on Vector's stomach. It had been a few days after the events that took place, Yuma and the others defeated Don Thousand.

Then Astral used the numeral code to revive everyone who perished at Don Thousand's hands, including all the Barian emperors who had been absorbed by him. They had been revived into humans losing their Barian forms, most of them had been here in this room recovering until they regained consciousness. However soon all the former emperors had all awakened after being revived, all but Vector who remained in a coma-like sleep since being saved. Yuma was worried that Vector was the only one who had not awakened.

Yuma had been by Vector's side since they were revived, he wanted to wait for his friend to finally wake up, it was a touching image as Yuma was constantly here with Vector, to the point to where he would fall asleep beside his bed or next to him on the bed. It was really sweet it showed the deep feelings that Yuma had for him, just then Vector's eyes started to twitch as he started to mumble slightly.

"Mmm... Yu... ma..." he quietly mumbled as Yuma snuggled onto Vector, as he started to open his eyes he was met the bright atmosphere in comparison to the dark ocean he was sinking in before

"Wha... Where...?" Vector's eyes were half open as the brightness was a little irritating on his eyes as he started to get a sense of surroundings as his vision was a little blurry

"Where am I…?" Vector looked around as he then sat up slowly, just then he felt something heavy on him as he looked down as his eyes widened, the youth's eyes started to water slightly as he was met with the sight of a sleeping Yuma

"Y… Yuma-kun… But how… What happened, w…? Where am I now…" Vector wondered as he then examined his hand, he was wondering if this even real or was it some kind of illusion made by Don Thousand as sick joke to torment him further

"Am… Am I dead…? Is this just an illusion…? Or am I…" Vector was confused as various possibilities ran through his mind as he didn't understand what had happened to him, then Yuma mumbled something before his eyes started to open

"This… This can't be real… You can't be real…" Vector was in denial as he couldn't believe that he was alive and that Yuma was with him, Yuma then yawned as he then got up from Vector's side as he rubbed his eyes and then looked at Vector who was still shocked as the boys just paused looking at each other

"Rei… Rei…? Rei!" Yuma's eyes watered as he suddenly grabbed Vector holding him a loving embrace while Vector was still in shocked as he then slowly started to move his arms around, slowly as he was afraid that if this wasn't real but then finally wrapped his arms around Yuma

"Y… Yuma… This can't be real, you shouldn't be here… I was on the verge of death… This has to be a dream" Vector stated as tears ran down his face, but this wasn't a dream this was real as he held Yuma tightly in his arms as Yuma's face lit with joy as he smiled even though his eyes were teary

"You're not dreaming Shingetsu! We used the numeral code to bring back everyone we lost… Your back here with me, with us…" Yuma said happily as Vector just smiled as he just couldn't believe but then Yuma's hug got a little tight he was putting pressure on his side which was wrapped in bandages

"Argh! Ow, ow, ow!" Vector said as Yuma realised as he let go of Vector who placed his hand on his side as Yuma was knelt in front of him on the bed

"Oh sorry about that… I was just excited that you finally woke up, the others woke up days ago and I was worried about you" Yuma said as he rubbed the back of his head smiling while Vector smiled faintly

"You were worried… About me? But after everything I…" Vector was cut off by Yuma's lips as the youth suddenly kissed Vector whose eyes were widened with shock while Yuma's eyes were closed, lines of blush appeared on Vector and Yuma's cheeks, Vector just remained still as then put his arms on Yuma's shoulders

Yuma had been holding this back for a while, he wanted to tell Vector how he felt about him, he was waiting for him to wake up so he could tell him, and when he Vector was about to apologise once again for his past crimes, he had already forgiven Vector and told him how he felt when he tried to safe him. Kissing him was a way of telling him to just be quiet about it and a way of confessing his feelings as he then broke their kiss.

"Hehe… Just forget about it Rei! I already decided to give you a second chance, everyone deserved a second chance… Remember what I said to you… I believe that you have a heart and a soul" Yuma smiled while Vector looked confused but then he looked away slightly

"How can you be sure…? That I even have a soul… Or a heart… How do you know that I won't just hurt you again, and hurt others simply because I enjoy it" Vector stated with a slightly dark manner as Yuma just looked at him and smiled

"Because I can feel them… I know that you're a good person deep down, besides no one blushes like that if they don't have a heart or soul to feel right?" Yuma poked at Vector's cheek as they were still blushing pink which then went red as he tried to cover it with his hand

"That's not funny…" Vector with a serious tone as Yuma just giggled as he then took Vector's hand away from his face and then placed his forehead against Vector's

"Your Rei Shingetsu… Always remember that boy I first met, Vector is your past and you have to embrace it and move on, and Rei is your future and you just gotta Kattobingu alright" Yuma said as Vector just chuckled

"Rei is my future huh…? And… Maybe, that can be a future… With you" Vector hesitantly said as he looked at Yuma blushing with embarrassment after saying that as Yuma just smiled as he then took Vector's hands

"Yeah… I'd really like that Shingetsu, a future with you, the two of us being together…" Yuma sweetly said as he hugged Rei once again as the orange haired teen returned to the warm embrace

"Let's keep duelling together kay!" Yuma showed Vector a bright smile as the former emperor paused but then showed his signature smile as he then kissed Yuma's cheek

_I couldn't believe this… Yuma-kun gave me something that I never thought I was worthy of… He gave me a second chance, I was falling into that dark void, fading_ away into nothingness…

_But you came to save didn't you Yuma… Your light pulled me out of the abyss of darkness, thank you so much… You opened your heart to save me, and even I didn't believe I was worthy of having a heart or soul…_

_And now I, Vector… No, I Rei Shingetsu promise to never again hurt you again, I'll be your friend, your partner and I'll love you from now till forever, I never wanna be apart from you Yuma-kun!_

Time passed as Yuma and Rei had somehow made it out on to the roof of the place where Rei and others had been resting. The pair were just sitting on atop the building as the sunset over Heartland City, they sat beside each other, tightly hold each other's hands, the pair were just talking about what happened over the last few days, how Yuma, Astral and Shark defeated Don Thousand.

Then the duels between Yuma and Shark and then the final duel between Astral and Yuma, and then Astral reviving all the fallen duellists who fought in this war. Rei then reluctantly told Yuma about what experienced when he was absorbed by Don Thousand, and the dark abyss he was falling in and how he envisioned Yuma saving him and how happy he felt that Yuma really cared for him.

Rei understood that past is the past, though he can never truly forget for the heinous acts he committed as Vector, he was on the path to forgiving himself and redeeming himself, and Yuma was going to be there right by his side to support him as he was now on a new path. From now on Yuma and Rei would be together forever, and the two couldn't be happier about that as the new lovers watched the sun setting…

* * *

**The End**

**Well I hoped you liked the foilshipping/positiveshipping, this was my first fanfic on my recent OTP I actually started working on this about nine months ago, just rough ideas, short sentences and drawings. I eventually started typing it up in November but I reached a wall, then I started it again in January but I had to stop to focus on my college work, literally spent this weekend on the last 2000 words but I'm glad it's done. So please leave your reviews on what you thought about this short story as a first attempt…**

**Bye for now! **


End file.
